Kanto Ho!
by shadowman101
Summary: an adventure in kanto! Oc's needed! first five guys and five girls!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my OC:

Name:Zak

Age:15

Personality: Quiet, only talks to make a sarcastic comment, give a helpful comment, or just hang out at a party.

Most Likely To: most likely to read a long book under a tree while listening to music

Clothes/appearance: no one can see his face because it is covered by a cloak. All you can see is some of his jet black hair that sticks out of his hood. He is 5'5"

Background: Background of Zak/shadow: was loved by his family but his parent were murdered when he Waz very young. Hewaznt found after the murder, since he Waz three he lived on his own, when he wax five he found a abandoned pokemon egg which later hatched a riolu, he trained with him and they helped eachother out at all times, when he was six he found a pokeball in the woods that was empty, he remembered his parents using these so he kept it which he used later to catch a larvitar, in that year he caught a cyndiquil, piplup, charmander, and a turtwig (which he traded later for a treeko). He grew w/ these and didn't want to have anyore cause it was supposedly against the law. He didn't want to show his face in public to use a pc so he just trained the ones he had, he trained his pokemon in places around the world, when he wa sixteen he finally fought gyms and elite trainers. He always won eventually, and he is now champion in all four regions

Pokemon: Tyranitar: stealth rock giga impact thunder blizzard

Charizard:fly blast burn heat wave flare blitz

Lucario:aura sphere close combat giga impact focus blast

Empoleon:hydro cannon hydro pump hyper beam surf

Typlosion:blast burn gigs impact fire blast eruption

Sceptile:frenzy plant leaf blade hyper beam focus blast

Zak doesn't look 25 because he is small... He is the size of a fifteen  
year old. Some people call him shadow because he's all black and you  
can't see his face. Oh and here are my pokèmon's genders

Typlosion:female

Tyranitar:female

Charizard:male

Sceptile:male

Empoleon:male

Lucario:male

Pc pokemon:blastoise:male: blizzard hydro pump hydro cannon surf

Swampert:male:earthquake ice beam dynamic punch focus blast

Flygon:rock smash flame thrower giga impact hyper beam

Metagross:light screen meteor mash hyper beam hammer arm

Crobat:hyper beam sludge bomb air slash shadow ball

Staraptor:steel wing fly brave bird aerial ace

Rampardos:rock climb headsmash giga impact blizzard

Raichu:shiny:male:thunder volt tackle focus blast giga impact

Rhyperior:male:horn drill earthquake focus punch substitute

Probopass:stone edge zap cannon giga impact earth power

Gyrados:male:hyper beam thunder waterfall hydro pump

Blaziken:male:flare blitz fire blast brave bird blaze kick

Aerodactyl:male:stone edge iron head giga impact fly

Togekiss:male:sky attack extreemespeed aura sphere fly

This is an adventure through kanto! After this I will create the adventure through Jhoto and so on…

~shadowman 101


	2. Chapter 1The Prophecy Begins

**Hey guys! I am going to do my first chapter of my 2****nd**** story. No flaming but, constructive criticism is welcome! **

**JC24 sorry, but you sent your OC too late. You sent the sixth guy...:( sorry. But, besides that... EVERYONE MADE IT! On with the story!**

The wind was blowing furiously and the pokemon were hiding. Something was approaching. The world's creator was composing a propecy for all to hear: _**Eleven will meet, 6 guys 5 girls, and travel the world in hope for an adventure. Two will leave their home on fire to meet three in need. Six will be asked for help and will be helped in ways unexpected. The world will fall and need their help. And if they follow their hearts and work in harmony they will prevail.**_

1,000 years later:

__** "**LEOOOONNAAAA!" A 5'5" kid around 15 yells too his friend. He had black hair that showed out of his black robe that covered everything else.

"Yes Zak?" replies a girl a bit over 5' with curly blond hair, short dungarees with a white vest top underneath and white pumps on her feet. She also had a golden locket that hangs in the middle of her chest.

"Run!"

"Huh?" Leona turns around to see machamps all around the house with a bloody set of parents."AHHHHHHH! We gotta help them! Zak! Send out your pokemon! They can easily beat them!" Leona screams as her only two pokemon, vulpix and growlithe, hide between her legs.

"I can't! All my strong pokemon are at the pokemon center! All I have is a pidgy that I'm training!"

"OHMYGOD!

OMG!"

"RUN!" Zak and Leona run on route one hiding from pokemon and trainers until they come to Viridian City. There they ran too the Poke Center.

"I need my Charizard, Lucario, Tyranitar, sceptile, Typhlosion, and Empoleon! Fast!" yelled Zak.

"Right away!" said nurse joy as she got out the six pokeballs in as little as 15 seconds. Zak and Leona rode on Charizard all the way back to Pallet Town.

When they got there the whole town was on fire! The heat was ignored as Zak ran into the flames to find any crucials. All he could find were a few empty pokeballs. With the items and in turmoil they flew back to Viridian City.

"Nurse Joy, can we rent a room?"

"Sure, room 12,"she replies in a happy and joyous voice.

"Thanks"

"Wait! Aren't you that kid who was here like an hour ago? What was up?"

"I'll tell you later,"Zak replied darkly as hey took the card key to the room. He went to the Lobby to see three kids hanging out.

"Well, I had a bunch of beedrill after me!" said a guy about a foot taller than Zak with dark blue eyes slightly pale skin, and a slim but muscular slim.

Their was a girl to his right that had a pale pink t-shirt with a hot pink jacket over it. She also wore a magenta skirt, a pink and black checked tie and hot pink shoes."That's nothing! I got chased by rhyperiors!"

To her right their was a girl with emerald green eyes, long black hair, light tan skin, had a blue tanktop, black short shorts, black uggs, black fingerless gloves, and a diamond necklace. "I got chased by machamps!"

"Did you just get back from Pallet?" interrupted Leona.

"Ya! You too! Oh, my name's Brittany" she replied

"Nice to meet you, and yes, we did just come from Pallet town. Who are your friends?"

"Oh! This is Micheal,"she said as she pointed to the boy who was chased by beedrills,"and _this _ is Daisy!" she finishes as she points to the girl who was chased by rhyperiors. "So, Who is this?" as she points to Zak.

"My name is Zak," Zak says himself. "Look it's been nice and all, but we better get some rest. It has been a tough day."

"Ya, us too,"replied Daisy"

The next morning:

"Come on run!"

**So how was it? I'll try to get another chappie in soon!**

**~Shadowman101**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The Eleven

"Run!"

"Red and Blue!"

"And soon green!"

"Save the children!"

Out of the blue someone screamed,"What's happening?"

"Zak! Wake up! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP GOSH DANGIT!**" Zak wakes up in cold sweat and wonders what was happening.

"Leona?"

"You started to talk about red, blue, and green... Who are they?"

"I wish I knew... Hey! Maybe Lucario knows!"

"Come on! Don't wake him up! Remember what happened last time?"

Flashback:

**Lucario! Lucario! Wake up! It's time to go!**

**Master, let me sleep...**

**Get up now Lucario!**

"RRAAHHH!" Lucario yelled and sent a little but very powerful aura sphere to my gut and I walk away slowly.

End of flashback

"But _this _time I have a bribe," Zak chuckles at his own wittiness.

"What's that?"

"You'll seeee..."

**Lucario! Wake up!**

** Don't wake me up until at least 10 o'clock!**

** I'll give you a scooby snack if you answer my question!**

** SCOOBY SNACK!**

** So will you answer my question?**

** OF COURSE!**

** Who are red, blue, and green?**

** DUR! Trainers!**

** Oh ya, but why would people be scared of them?**

** Probably because they're bad ass!**

** Hm... Well, thanks Lucario! I guess...**

** Whatever, let the buyer beware. Just give me the scooby snack and let me sleep!**

** Oh, Lucario?**

** Yes, Master?**

** The scooby snack has caffine in it**

** So? **

** Oh ya, I forgot you don't know what caffine is... Here you go!**

Zak threw the little brown cookie in the shape of a paw to Lucario and he got it in his mouth and swallowed the thing whole.

MEANWHILE...

"Jessica!"

"David?"Said a girl at about 5'6"

"Come here!" Jessica's long violet hair swished in the wind as she tried to run in her big black boots. But she fell and got dirt all over her black skirt and fuchia vest.

"Here, need some help?"it was a brunette adult at about 5' 9"

He had a long sleeved silk shirt colored blue and purple striped (up and down). Underneath it he had a multicolored loose shirt with the colors; red, orange, yellow, white and blue. All that Jessica could see at the moment was his baggy beige pants, and his dark chocolate brown boots. Jessica nodded towards his feet.

"Here, hold up your arm." he said strongly. She did so and she was pulled up quickly, but gently.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" she asked gently.

"My name is Eiji"

"Eiji, I haven't ever heard of that name before!" She commented surprised at his name.

Ignoring her comment he asked her,"Are you alright now? Or do you need help getting somewhere?"

"I'm alright, but you should come with me. I'd like you to meet my friend David, I think you'd really like him."

"Hm, David huh? David... Where have I heard that name?..." whispered the brunette.

"You've heard of David before?"

"No, I must be mistaken," stuttered Eiji _**Should I meet him? My dream said I would... Hm... **_"Sure, I'll come with you."

Back to Lucario:

** MASTER!**

** Yo.**

** Why cant I fall asleep?**

** Because you dont need to sleep. Arceus is controlling you...**

** Damn you Arceus!**

** hehehehheheh**

** What did you say master?**

** Nothing O_O Just go to sleep**

** If I could I would! **

** Then just close you eyes Lucario!**

** Hmph. Fine.**

**End of chapter**

_**Sorry I couldn't get more down! Im pretty busy today too!**_

_**Any questions or ideas? shadowzak10 is the place!**_


End file.
